(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to deodorizing resin compositions and formed deodorizing articles, and more specifically to formed deodorizing articles suitable expecially for use in packaging or wrapping various malodorous articles and the like. The term "formed articles" as used herein should be interpreted in a broad sense so that it embraces therein various formed articles such as films, sheets, molded articles, etc.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Deodorizers have been being used widely against various offensive odor sources. In order to package various malodorous articles, plastic films, aluminum foils, metal containers, glass containers and the like which do not have air permeability are used primarily.
Packages making use of such conventional packaging or wrapping materials, which do not have air permeability, can prevent emission of offensive odors of contents. Their handling is however inconvenient because offensive odors filling the interiors of the packages come out at once when the packages are opened.